User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive 4
This is an archive of my talk page, from February 11th, 2007 to April 9th, 2007. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. Auto And because you didn't believe it! --Xasxas256 08:03, 21 February 2007 (CST) :just a bump, updated my build while you were voting ;) Drick10 07:06, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Dont forget to revote*coughmylistgotremovedangryadminscough* Drick10 21:27, 9 March 2007 (CST) Nice edits I just noticed your work on the Sandstorm Warder, and it definately looks a lot better. Keep it up! Doom Music 17:22, 23 February 2007 (CST) Hey nub Update your page :D US is like.. weeks ago. --Keiko 08:17, 26 February 2007 (CST) Build:R/Mo Boy Scout Would you mind if I changed the runes on that build a bit? ~400 health on a ranger generally doesn't cut it, and it does perfectly fine with all minor runes. You could also do a 10/10/11 split (et/marks/wilderness) to get the breakpoint for troll unguent, still using all minors. -Auron 13:02, 28 February 2007 (CST) :What do you have in mind? Well, it hits 450 health. I really don't have problems with it. The threshold allows an extra second and an extra regen point for troll and wilderness stride, which are both defensive mechanisms. The high marksmanship allows an extra energy point from prepared shot as well as overall damage. But if you have something specific, lemme know! I'll look at it then get back to youIsis In De Nile 16:17, 28 February 2007 (CST) WTF!? Why did you unfavor and move the Conjured Strength build to unfavored? The frecking thing was only about 20 minutes old. How exactly are people meant to: *1. See the build on wiki. *2. Set their hero up accordingly. *3. Take that hero out into several different situations to test the viability of the build. *4. Come to a conclusion and post their findings on the discussion page. ,in under an hour!? Half the people that unfavored it are the same people that go from build to build, unfavoring it "just cause", without testing it, discussing it, thinking about it, nothing. Real nice. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 00:35, 4 March 2007 (CST) :GW:VETTING. Please move the build back to unfavored, for if I rv your rv, I'll be breaking GW:1RV. –Ichigo724 00:41, 4 March 2007 (CST) :That build was laughable, I just caught a look at it before you blanked it but it was really just horrid --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:51, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::You know, I put a lot of thought into moving it to unfavored. My general stream of thought went... "Wow. Lol. A hundred blades build, *unfavored*." A few seconds later "hm... but for heroes... nah, HB still sucks." So I voted. Then I looked at the votes, and saw it was 0-3, which constituted unfavored. I deliberated, thinking "maybe the author will see the negative trend, and try to fix the build." That was shortly followed up by "er... nvm... it had hundred blades to begin with." So... there. I'm also drunk atm, so don't mind the rambling. -Auron 06:28, 4 March 2007 (CST) asfds :I wonder what skuld means by that --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 13:52, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::top sekrets! — Skuld 14:03, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::Are there mittens involved ? –Ichigo724 14:21, 5 March 2007 (CST) - Not upset about the Disfavored vote. But would appreciate it if we can work something out so the build stays in untested for better testing as we both know that unfavored is LOW visiabilty. The Explosive healer is a valid build, and I have adressed your issues with Guardian and Inspired hex on the page. I appreciate your time. I appologise for contacting you here, as I couldn't find a contact button to 'c h a t it up' with you in a more subtle setting. Shireen 22:00, 5 March 2007 (CST) The time is nigh Please tell me, why is this neccessary? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=The_time_is_nigh&redirect=no - Cracko 16:22, 5 March 2007 (CST) :I'm guessing because of this reason (example): click. If someone enters the name without caps (and the page in question isn't there), they'll get a search in stead of a redirect, like in the example. –Ichigo724 16:27, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Okay, let's make pages non-capitalized and redirect them to capitalized pages, I remember these redirects always have been deleted, because what the game says is final. - Cracko 16:30, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::Ichigo's correct, that's the reason that site policy permits those types of redirects. The notes in that section of the policy help to explain some of the correct usage. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:31, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::"The redirect for both plurals and for capitalization variances should always be on a version of the name in all lowercase - the logic built into the search tool will then find the article regardless of the capitalization used in the search." - Okay, fair but then it's still wrong and should be: the time is nigh - rather than The time is nigh, correct? - Cracko 16:34, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::Mediawiki automatically capitalizes the first letter. the time is nigh will return The time is nigh. -Auron 16:36, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::Edit conflict (Auron already replied - but here's mine): The policy should probably be clarified at some point to say only the first letter should be capitalized, all other words and letters in lower-case. The way MediaWiki software works, the first letter will always be capitalized. If you tried creating the article "the time is nigh", it would create "The time is nigh". --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:37, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::::Atleast I understand now, forgive me my noobiness :) - Cracko 16:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::::::Cracko - the confusion is understandable. At one time all redirects of that sort were deleted on this wiki. A proposed policy change was discussed last year, and in December the policy was modified to permit more types of redirects. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:46, 5 March 2007 (CST) Ttgr Ttgr is at rank 30 now, good job--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:28, 7 March 2007 (CST) :I'm sure I've said it more than once before, but, fuck. I already said it last night when it dropped to 50... --Silk Weaker 03:02, 8 March 2007 (CST) Us > ladder. -Auron 15:02, 8 March 2007 (CST) Agreed :P (Also a Ttgr member) --Keiko 07:03, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Haha, I waved you you at DoA. I was Artemis Au Apollo. Trapping Stygian ftw. -Silk Weaker 07:16, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Does Ttgr pwn face or what? Is nice. -Auron 02:12, 13 March 2007 (CDT) :Impressive. Maybe too impressive. I've seen this before, watch out for baldness and heart attacks, not necessarily in that order! Watch out for that Artemis Au Apollo fellow as well, I'm too scared to list the symptoms of catching him! --Xasxas256 03:05, 13 March 2007 (CDT) Whats Ttgr running now? I don't watch observer much anymore, Rank 18? Dear gawd Auron, don't give yourself a seizure me and the other Keiko might be sad.--[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 00:35, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :An apparently unoriginal and incredibly "gimmicky" build (according to... everyone we fight :P). Searing Flames. -Auron 00:37, 14 March 2007 (CDT) ::But you guys do it so well where others have failed. You guys can even deal with splits, apply deep wound, and deal with pressure --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:57, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :::For the record, our guild beat Ttgr's smurf, apparantly...! -Silk Weaker 05:18, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, you did. We tried about six balanced builds in a week, the majority of them held back only by incompetent players (monks/rits need work, need basic know-how-to-survive-in-a-split training). Dan's dervish builds are hard to comprehend, and therefore hard to play (but they're pure brilliance, almost as good as a Debilitating Shot assassin); the people that can hardly press 3-2-1 for SF spike fail hard at running a purely Earth-prayers dervish. Meh. We'll get better with time, hopefully. -Auron 05:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Build:R/W Spell Breaker No m8 i just forgot to save it its my bad i will finish the build writing today and past it. Nice Characters by the way i have a ranger with 1,376,787 xp and a warrior with 1,435,654 xp. and a necro with 800,000 xp but your chars are quite good m8. and your quite good ur self. User:tormentor :Eh... okay. -Auron 09:07, 9 March 2007 (CST) ::lol. -Silk Weaker 08:03, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Yo-yo. Appreciate the invite, but could we do it this weekend perhaps? It's really late where I live. I'll e-mail you, and you can add my MSN if you'd like; we can do this Saturday at some point. Sorry for any disappointment. ;-) - Krowman (talk • ) 02:24, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Nvm. We can talk on MSN for a little bit. Give me a minute to send you an e-mail. - Krowman (talk • ) 02:24, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Strengthened Rampager Your vote is appreciated.I had to re-do the build bar so please kindly take another look(hopefully vote again as well). thank you very much.Drick10 11:57, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Pro Builds I think you should have a build in your pro builds section that goes something like this: because it's super pro :D PedroPickles 01:46, 18 March 2007 (CDT) I R Buildwiki For proof of my above statement, see http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Defiant_Elements#Welcome_to_BuildWiki. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) that one mobius/deathblossom build you made Is that an original build by you or just supplied by viewing on observer. I'm copying original builds in testing for retesting on the off-site build forums and leaving commong top 100 builds there. (Not a fifty five 20:35, 20 March 2007 (CDT)) :It was a spin-off of the yansassin with Supernova Jpn SpNv's specific bar. It wasn't original by any means. I gave credit on the talk page :P -Auron 01:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) hi thanks ~ Jagre 04:31, 21 March 2007 (CDT) how are you doin' man? :Can't complain. Drank some supposedly experimental energy drink, so I'm wide awake at 3 AM... browsing the Wiki. I'll be tired later, but for now, I'm wired. What are you up to? -Auron 04:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Just made a new build actually LOL. - Jagre 04:51, 21 March 2007 (CDT) That's cool. i wonder how long this username is gonna be banned for haha jk. prolly forever! ~jagre [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] if you havnt signed my guest book on my talk page \, can you would be much appericated. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:50, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Do you ever like... do anything? — Skuld 16:04, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Makes me wonder sometimes. Also, Wings, please try not to mark my talk page header with a three-mile-long name that shows up every time I edit; I'll see your sig when you sign, you don't need to put it at the top of the section as well. Something like "Hi" is perfect for a section header, especially if your message is about signing... a guest book. -Auron 17:57, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::You didnt answer my question, and i like using that has a header, that way i know if its for me when i look in my watch list. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 01:54, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::Okay. "No." -Auron 01:56, 22 March 2007 (CDT) So mean! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 01:57, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Is the size really Is the size gonna be a problem? Archive Effort Hey, I have been involved in other things and have been a bit stressed lately which is why I withdrew from the archiving effort. But, in case anyone forgets anything or whatever or you think you missed a build, I have all the vetted builds backed up on a virtual drive on my computer. So if you ever need them for reference, I can give you whatever you need. Also, as someone invloved in build space policy, could you look at this proposal I wrote: Project:Profession Guides? Thanks, and good luck. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:30, 25 March 2007 (CDT) heelp can you removed the instance(s) of "c h a t" from my talk page? school filter blocks pages with that on >.< — Skuld 06:53, 26 March 2007 (CDT) thankyouplx! — Skuld 07:00, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :It worked? -Auron 07:01, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Yep Holly Hail 08:14, 27 March 2007 (CDT) yay alliances! Haven't bothered building my guild back up again, so annoying to build a guild up until your core is made :( Anyways would you guys mind if we joined your alliance? It'll definately help us grow and I'm only inviting experienced peopel this time around so it'll give you guys some bored experienced playerts when you need em :D (Not a fifty five 20:59, 27 March 2007 (CDT)) :Come online sometime so I can talk to you :p -Auron 23:09, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::will do :) I nominated you for adminship. You know the deal. Go accept. —Tanaric 13:08, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Kk. -Auron 16:46, 28 March 2007 (CDT) oy idiat face you have face of idiat! — Skuld 15:09, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :no u!! -Auron 15:10, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Question I don't understand what is going on with that article you sent me. Can you tell me what the big deal about having a guild page is? (don't tell me policy violation, tell me the reason that policy exists) and i kinda wish you would have sent me the text from that page so i could put it in my user page =( Delete tag Why did you claim when placing this delete tag that it was authors request. The author hasn't requested it's removal. -- (talk) 19:40, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :We talked in-game. He requested its removal. I explained how in-game, and he said he was still confused; I told him to watch how I did it, so he'd know next time. -Auron 19:41, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, thanks for explaining. Next time try to exmplain the situation in the delete tag too so I don't need to go out hunting. ;P -- (talk) 19:43, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Will do. -Auron 19:43, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Greater Conflag i contest your abolishing of greater conflag. Mark of rodgort + conflag = melty stuff --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:32, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Or... mark of rodgort + any fire magic weapon. Or... mark of rodgort + fiery mod on a martial weapon. Or... mark of rodgort + glowing gaze. However, feel free to add it back in; I just think wasting an elite slot for a spirit (when mind blast or anything will do) is... a waste. -Auron 00:36, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Agree with that. There are way better elites that an elementalist can take for PvE or PvP than greater conflag. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 22:31, 31 March 2007 (CDT) The ball, you are on it. Getting edit conflicts when posting del tags less than a minute after I move pages. >.< - 'Krowman' (talk • ) 20:51, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Recently deleted I noticed User:Auron of Neon/Green Items was deleted and had to see what was on it. Leave the green farming to me. ;) — Gares 07:42, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeh... what was on it? Like 12 greens, tops? I failed at farming them :P -Auron 07:45, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Suggestions about... this? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:37, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Needs stuff that runs relics. -Auron 13:54, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ah yes ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 14:33, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Easy PvE Hard Mode is a new addition that seems to present each mission again on a harder difficulty. It is unknown when it will be implemented. Gaile Gray has stated that it will be included in an upcoming update, and will cover all areas of the game except for pre-Searing Ascalon. Go beat Mallyx in hard mode xD - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:19, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :...? Go beat cow in GvG. -Auron 21:22, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Got me there. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 21:26, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::cow got beaten by a non-ladder guild before. All searing flames and one monk. pretty sad <.< It was a rumor I heard, they prolly mixed it up with Cows, though.(Not a fifty five 21:47, 3 April 2007 (CDT)) :::Probably was a mixup. cow's players are all douches, but the guild is simply the best in the game at pressure builds, which they run all the time. I highly doubt they got beat by any guild running SFway (they even beat Ttgr's SF build). -Auron 22:01, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :awww... no titans in pre-sear? booo Not a fifty five 22:50, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Auron, Can you answer this question for me... ... am I legally allowed to take articles form GWW and put them on GWiki? I just want to make sure I am not breaching any legal issues... <3 Leina 05:16, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Eh. It's iffy. If all contributors to a GWW article release their contributions under the ANCSA, then yes. But if even 1 contributor does not, you can't copy it over. Law sucks :P -Auron 05:37, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Meh. Fyren gave me another abbreviation instead of ANCSA. If they release their contribs under the "CC-by-nc-sa," then you can copy stuff over. Fyren's link is more helpful though :P -Auron 05:54, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Image delete tags Either fix the images on the guy's user page or remove the delete tags. --Fyren 20:51, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm getting on it, don't worry. -Auron 20:52, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::On that note, do I have permission to edit his page to change the image names, in hopes that he'll upload the images there instead? -Auron 20:53, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::I don't really see how you can claim an image he's using for his user page is incorrectly named and I have no idea what "upload the images there" means, either. --Fyren 20:57, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I think he means change the pic names to "username_n_front" etc and hope he uploads them there. –Ichigo724 20:58, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Alright Thanks Auron, I was planning on putting those images up for deletion anyway. -- Zakek Xek 22:31, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Image Tagging Is there anyway I could help? It looks like you are doing a lot of image delete tagging as of now, and I have nothing to do right now, so I might as well help with GuildWiki. --User:Albinobird 23:38, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Probably the biggest help now would be contacting the people who uploaded X image. It takes awhile to specify what's wrong with each image, and making a new section on every third user's talk page slows down the manual tagging. I guess all I could ask for is following me around and posting on the OP's talk page. -Auron 23:40, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Alright, I'll do that, I'm skipping images that are not linked to anything. --User:Albinobird 23:42, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::Some of these people probably haven't logged onto the GWiki for months and they're not going to rename their images any time soon. Probably better to reupload the images with a new name and update the links, particularly if they're just being used on a user page --Xasxas256 00:18, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeh, I've realized that's probably going to happen in the end. Get what you can, Albinobird, but keep in mind that this crusade isn't going to end soon. At least we're into February's uploads :P -Auron 00:20, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I started where you left off, and have managed to keep up so far, but I might have missed some images. I'm leaving messages on everyone's page that had a generic image title, but what should we do about images not in the User or Talk space? --User:Albinobird 00:24, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Dunno. Leave em be, for now. -Auron 00:39, 5 April 2007 (CDT) I was almost going to delete the images, but then I realised that they are all used somewhere in the wiki. Could you update the links to the new images? -- (gem / talk) 09:48, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Once I go through and tag all the images in "name violation," I'll be able to go through and re-upload the images myself. Upon uploading it, I'll update the del tag with something like "image has been uploaded" so you know it's safe to delete it. -Auron 16:54, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::I allready deleted most of the unused ones. I think that's not a problem. -- (gem / talk) 17:13, 5 April 2007 (CDT) At last a reply... ;-) Many moons ago, you had asked me, ''"That's a cool-lookin' image. What's it from?-Auron 05:34, 27 December 2006 (CST) Well I think it's the class icon for the Rogue, from Wizards and Warriors [[User_talk:Frostty1|'Frostty1']] 18:43, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Clearing Build spaces I was clearing the build spaces of archived builds people were trying to save from wipe, because they are just appearing in the build folder and its getting messy.Stevo101 23:47, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Sinestro Dispare say hi to sin for me. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 06:29, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :He's stopped playing, for now. After our last guild broke up... he kinda hit the road. I'll pass on the message, though. -Auron 06:36, 8 April 2007 (CDT) where did... In talk:Me/any Energy Shutdown, you said that using e-surge on melee is great so that the warrior cant shadowstep to the target and spike. A). Where did the build have a GvG tag on it? Or HA? B). I haven't seen any shadow prison war spikers since the nerf. J/W if their's something I'm missing...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 13:53, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Judas Priest LOOK AT THE PICTURES AND THEN TELL ME THAT HARRIER'S HASTE DOES NOT LOOK LIKE THE Screaming for Vengeance ALBUM COVER!!!! The only thing that is different is the color scheme, the wings are shaped a little different and the mouth is open wider on the skill icon. The feet are inverted (the right foot being higher, on the album, than the left), the angle of attack is almost identical and the movement whisps are even there in the skill icon. I would venture to say the minor differences are there so that JP won't sue Anet. Are you sure you are looking at the same pictures that I am? --Skekzyz 14:07, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :Mmmm... you know, I have to agree with Skekzyz here - I Google Imaged for harriers and I didn't find any photos of harriers in that diving position. Sure the dive pose may be standard for birds of prey, but the image at that particular angle as on the icon doesn't appear to be as prevalent as you may think it is. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:40, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::They took a random bird, dear god. –Ichigo724 18:41, 9 April 2007 (CDT)